Midori Tanazawa
Midori Tanazawa ( みどり たなざわ ) is a human who has a strength of that like a demon and have the ability to "project" weapons at will. " Powerful strength are meaningless without purpose. However, I am going to search for the purpose of my strength. Is it for protecting, or for killing? I will find it out at the end of my journey. " - Midori Tanazawa, upon the first time being asked about her strength and purpose. Appearance Midori's most distinguished feature is her long and straight pink hair with red eyes. She is fairly average in height, having her height of 5'7ft (or 173.3cm) tall and also have an extremely light peach as her skin colour. Her body build is quite slim, and her chest is average. She has tendencies to wear her uniform, which have the same color as the U.A High School. It is merely a coincidence as she has no affiliations with the U.A High School. Though childish she may be, not someone people want to make enemies with. Something sinister is hiding under that face. However in her adult age, she wears a black business suit with a plain dark gray and long sleeved shirt under her suit. She also has her hair tied up and have an even brighter shade of pink.. She has braided hair mixing with a ponytail. She is quite more serious. She has a very stern facial expression and her eyes are looking icy-cold. However, despite all that, not everything had changed her. She is still a glutton as she once was as a teenager. She is quite timid behind her facade. Overall, she just looks like a little sister type of character that needs some loving. Or something positive. Maybe. Who knows? History Midori was an ordinary female teenager with no clear goals in mind. She did a fair amount of martial arts and training to kill her time. One day, she stumbled across a suspicious man. The man told her to be careful about what comes to happen, but she ignored his warning. Midori then was assaulted by ten star-like demons . However in the midst of it, she got brutally defeated. A soft demon came into the scene afterwards, and healed her fatal wounds. In the thin string between life and death, Midori woke up with strength. Now, she comes to term to herself to find who would resurrect her from her untimely doom. Personality Midori is fairly absentminded and timid. She usually have nowhere to go and always be in her own fantasy realm. Not only that, she also have tendencies to fidget her fingers whenever she is prompted by a question; showing her lack self-confidence and whatnot. She is also seen to take liking on machinery. In her fantasies, she often fantasize about the joy of dismantling and putting machines back together, so much that she say something very absurd in the midst of fantasizing. She is also very easy to manipulate for her timidness. As a teenager, Midori is pretty weak in a mentality sense. She often stutter when she talks to others. However, she does not being disrespectful whilst trying to hold a conversation. She often refer people around her as "sir" or "miss", given the appropriate way. She is shown to be a glutton, as she could eat five extra large bowls of noodles without having her pace slowing down. Not only that, she dislikes being wasteful and fights, saying that those two acts are like the same as being disgraceful. As an adult, Midori has is a complete contra in term of personality. She became silent and courageous. She also gained self-confidence to stand up for herself. She often get herself in a fistfight with people on the streets. She has a change of liking; she somewhat likes archery and despise machinery. Her glutton personality remained, and so does her disliking towards wasteful acts. Abilities As a human with enhanced strength, Midori has a very powerful strength prowess. Not only that, she could also deal some powerful magical attack. * Enhanced Strength: With her immense strength limited, Midori could easily beat up four high-ranking demons in rapid succession. Having the strength of an actual brute at maximum power, her normal punch could send destruction throughout one town to another. * Advanced Growth Rate: Even as a teenager, Midori was growing at a fast rate. Being able to hold ground against Thor without losing her breath. Thor had stated that Midori's strength could match up to Demi-Fiend's or even more powerful if she were a demon. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Having Strength of a demon, she could stand long in a battlefield. She could fight five waves of demons assault alone and still standing. She could also break herself from binding spells (albeit an above average one). * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant: '''Midori is an expert at hand-to-hand combats. She could fight against three Brutes alone at swift rate and efficient way. She had also fought against Asura Agni in hand-to-hand combat and won. * '''Projection: '''A not-so-unique skill of Midori. She could project any machinery she pleases, though the higher the quality, the higher the energy cost. Very inefficient for long-lasting battles, however she could stay in battle long enough with twenty projections before passing out. Skills - Teenager Midori possess limited knowledge due to her lack of experience during this time. However, she learnt pretty good moves throughout her journey. * '''Divine Shot: '''A physical attributed skill that is swift as light. It is nigh impossible to dodge. However, it just deals medium damage. * '''Diarama: '''A healing skill that heals one ally moderately. * '''Megido: '''An Almighty attributed skill that deals moderate damage in an A.O.E radius of 30 meters. The form of it is a transparent, purple sphere with yellow dots in the sphere. It explodes after several seconds after casting. * '''Zionga: '''An Electric attributed skill that deals moderate damage on one foe. The form of it is a lightning striking down from the sky. * '''Agidyne: '''A Fire attributed skill that deal heavy damage on one foe. The form of it is a gigantic fireball being thrown at the opponent at high speed. Skills - Adult Midori, in adult time, possesses a great amount of knowledge of spells with her experience. She learned lethal skills such as ' Deadly Fury ' and ' Celestial Ray '. * '''Mediarama: '''A healing skill that heals nearby allies with the radius of 20 meters away from the caster at moderate rate. * '''Deadly Fury: '''Midori projects herself an energy blade, similar how to Demi-Fiend projected his, and swing the sword 45 degrees upwards. Hitting all allies at the range of 3 meters in front of her at light speed. It almost always deal critical, and very hard to dodge. * '''Trisagion: '''A Fire attributed skill that deals severe damage in an A.O.E radius of 40 meters. The form of it is a flaming meteor falling down from the sky at high speed. Upon impact with the ground, it exploded and catch everything on fire within the said radius. * '''Narukami: '''An Electric attributed skill that deals severe damage in an A.O.E radius of 40 meters. The form of it is a wide-ranged thunder strike and zaps every enemy in the radius. * '''Glacial Blast: '''An Ice attributed skill that deals severe damage in an A.O.E radius of 40 meters. The form of it is a gigantic mountain made out of ice appear and catch enemies in it. The ice mountain shatters and deals damage in that way. * '''Vayaviva: '''A Force attributed skill that deals severe damage in an A.O.E radius of 40 meters. The form of it is a gigantic green cyclone that drags everything in it. It's fierce spin will damage everything in it. * '''Celestial Ray: '''An Almighty attributed skill that deals severe damage in an A.O.E radius of 40 meters. The form of it is a holy magic circle appearing in the ground, and a light speed holy beam shoots at the said circle. * '''Mind Charge: '''A boosting skill that boosts up next magical attack by 2.5x (150%). Trivia * Midori was revived twice; one time via the Demon Virus Project from the Karma Society. The other one was when she got assaulted by ten Kaiwans. * Midori does not know how to calculate. She never did attended school to know vast knowledge. Even in her adult phase, she could barely calculate. * Midori is easily scared by ghost stories, and whatnot someone's physical appearance. * Midori had a former name used long time ago, and that was Hiiragi Utaha. Category:Original Characters